Ice Crown Server
Ice Crown Server is the Official Map and it's Upcoming Release, Started in 2013. It will be Released until 2018 or 2019. Every 65,000+ Beta Testers have been downloaded, who have tried this game with enabled Debug Mode. Comparison The Ice Crown looks like melee, Which indicates that was probably When some People who plays Defense of the Ancients, as well Porting to DOTA 2 on Steam, which is why Comparing to the DOTA, Now, When there is no upcoming Version for DOTA, the Ice Crown will probably next build in the Future. Gameplay This is Melee Map for Warcraft III, Players must have Defend Start Location with allied, There are 3 Forces includes: * Force 1: Good Team Forces * Force 2: Outside Pretty Rhythm: Dear My Future * Force 3: Otome's Team 3 Forces To Prove how much Score is included, You have decide how much score/appeal points that included on Leaderboard. Development In 2013, Amitie started project for Ice Crown as the First Beta Release, which Indicates during in Alpha Version, at in November 2013, Amitie Retires and billy hatcher starts work in 2013-2014, after in 2014 and Present, named PopuriAO29, The Development have been completed since less than 100% Complete to finish, Although the Release Date for Next Build shouldn't know When it will be work. Mystic Isles Map have ported since it includes Fever Mode for Final Version during in 2013, but it was Ultimately Cancelled, On 2017, the Second Beta have been Released in 2017, which it's the Resurrection Mystic Isles for next Beta Release in Future. Cancellation In terms about Aikatsu! Photo on Stage!!, it has announced that will be ending service in July 11, 2018. However, Ice Crown Server would be discontinued as long as possible, and there is no new build in future. The Reason about the size file was too large, even it was maximum 32 MB for uploading map on Epic War, There was no responsible about new builds while uploading next build on Epic War. With the Reversion for Ice Crown in 2013, it has been 5 years old, Celebrating the 6th Anniversary for Ice Crown, which it was very old build in the past. What should i do? The Developers for Ice Crown Server was nonsense, which no new builds in the future. and there is no Release to Manufacturing Version. while this project would be active, we should need more Developer user who have installed Warcraft III. As long as possible, the Patch for Warcraft III must require 1.27b in order to use it. When this project cancelled? Probably, if this project would be cancelled, this will be discontinued. What about Aikatsu! Photo on Stage!! will be English Language? If some People who working this game Aikatsu! Photo on Stage!!, then it will includes English Language. Just like Love Live SIF. Besides, why not english language If anyone who want translate it? Possibly, we don't know to do, But we will check out soon. sometime we already know about the words on menu, if means Options. The Logos are currently not known, but the site for english photokatsu still unknown for make it. However, We are not know about release date for english version. so we know about Voice actor needs it in order for English dub. Would you make account on twitter for English Photokatsu? Jenny was maked account for Photokatsu_eng, the reason it's for English Unofficial. so without any sense, we would try to make twitter account named: aikatsupos_eng We would know if that account for aikatsu_pos twitter was deactivated or deleted. so if it seems nothing about Source Code, the following what was problem about making Android Studio. Even Though, There is no source code for making. What about making Unity Project for Aikatsu! Trilogy? That would be Copyrighted Content, so no. We are working The True Crossover, indicating that allows crossover game, But we have no idea what the title name game will says. Would be Rayman 4: True Crossover?, Bluestone Aikatsu?, or The Stars of Idol? Anyway, we would pronounce titled: Aikatsu! Hoodlum's Revenge. Category:Upcoming video games Category:Official Map